


Always For You

by akajamesbarnes (mortally_wounded)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortally_wounded/pseuds/akajamesbarnes
Summary: Reader and Bucky are attending one of Tony’s parties together, but with you in that dress, Bucky has other things in mind





	Always For You

Y/N frowned as she stared in the mirror, slowly moving her hands down the sides of her body and over the curves of her hips to feel the silky material of the dress Nat had picked out for her.

Deep burgundy, floor length, low cut and form-fitting with a long slit up to her left thigh, the dress was, admittedly, perfect for the black-tie charity event Tony was throwing in the upper floors of Avengers Tower. That, however, didn’t change the fact that she would much rather be curled up in bed with Bucky than wearing a ridiculous dress ready for a fancy party. 

There was a knock on her door, quickly drawing Y/N out of her bubble of self-critique. “Y/N? You ready in there?”

The reality of what she was about to do dawned on her at the sound of Bucky’s voice, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to lock herself in her room and never leave.

“Yeah,” Y/N called, sighing deeply as she took one last look at herself in the mirror in an attempt to brace herself. There was no going back now. “Coming.”

She quickly grabbed the black clutch purse sat on her dresser and walked over to her door, the sound of her heels against the wooden flooring mocking her with every step. 

Y/N felt her insides melt the second she opened the door. Dark hair slicked back, cleanly shaven and clad in a black suit that did wonders to his figure, Bucky looked like a completely different person, and she would have been lying if she had said she wasn’t thoroughly enjoying it.

Too busy swooning to realise, Y/N noticed Bucky’s completely dumbstruck look and looked down to the ground quickly, feeling her cheeks heat with a fiery blush. 

“Is it that awful?” She asked quietly, glancing up at Bucky before moving her gaze back to her feet.

“No,” Bucky breathed, his words catching in his throat. “The opposite- Y/N you look… Breathtaking.”

Y/N couldn’t help but bite her lip as she looked back up at him, feeling the familiar dull ache in her heart that still seemed to emerge every time she was with him. 

“Well,” She started, taking one step forward so they were almost chest to chest, a faint smirk still on her lips. “You don’t clean up to bad yourself, Barnes.”

Y/N only just saw him smile back at her before he was leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled into it, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck to press him even closer against her.

“Buck,” Y/N warned as he began to trail a path of wet kisses along her jaw, hands moving to sit firmly on her hips. “We’re already late.”

“Then we can spare a few more minutes.” 

His mouth moved down her neck, and she just managed to bite back the moan that had threatened to rise as he sucked on the sensitive spot he knew sat near the base of her throat.

Bucky was biting his lip when she pulled away, his eyes scanning every inch of her body, and it took all of her self-control not to just pull him back into her room by the tie and skip the party altogether.

It took a moment of trying to gain her composure before she could continue. “We can do whatever you want after the party. Deal?”

Seemingly intrigued, Bucky raised his head slightly to look her straight in the eye. A faint shiver ran up her spine as she saw the faint traces of pure carnality spark in his eyes. “Whatever I want?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

Y/N was quiet, pausing to contemplate whether her next response would be a blessing or turn around to bite her in the ass later that night. “Whatever you want,” She repeated.

Bucky looked her up at down once more before letting a devilish smile spread across his face. “Well, let’s go then.”

—

If Tony Stark knew how to do one thing, he knew how to throw a party. The large room was bustling almost to the brim, and there was a constant, cheerful chatter that almost completely drowned out the soft music being played.

Y/N stood leaning against the bar with Nat, engaged in a primarily single sided conversation that she hadn’t been making a lot of effort to pay attention to. She had been trying to concentrate, she really had, but with the tipsy sensations slowly spreading through her body with each sip of champagne and that the fact that she could see Bucky glance at her out of the corner of her eye meant that concentration had been rendered ten times more difficult.

“You know he’s been staring at you for the past twenty minutes.”

Y/N’s eyes flicked up from her glass - which she was mindlessly tilting side to side, watching the golden liquid swirl around the edges - and up to Nat. “He hasn’t been staring,” She remarked, a sentence that Nat happily ignored before continuing.

“It’s that dress, I swear to God.”

“And who’s fault is this dress?” She asked accusingly, smiling behind her glass as she raised it to her lips.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing!” Nat exclaimed. “It’s a ‘get laid’ dress if there ever was one.”

“Nat!” Y/N scoffed, hitting her in the arm with the back of her hand but laughing at her comment nonetheless.

“What! You know I’m right.”

Y/N was silent as she glared across at her friend, running her tongue over her teeth in annoyance.

“That’s what I thought. Now, I’m gonna go find Wanda; go give your boy toy some attention before people start to notice the drool.” 

With one last smirk, Nat took a step backwards and spun on her heel, leaving Y/N cursing her slowly retreating figure.

Sighing deeply, Y/N placed her glass down on the bar and turned so that she was facing Bucky’s side of the room.

He had his side facing her, and she watched with an ache blooming in her chest as he smiled widely at something Steve said; watched how his chest moved as he laughed, and couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across her own features.

Seemingly feeling her eyes on him, Bucky turned his head to the side, his already existing smile only widening when he saw the way she was watching him.

Excusing himself from the conversation with only one snarky comment from Sam, Bucky turned fully and began weaving through the thin crowd of guests towards the bar.

Bottom lip caught between her teeth, Y/N took slow, languid steps forward, only managing to get a few feet away from her starting position before Bucky was standing in front of her.

They were both reaching out to each other as soon as they were close enough, Bucky’s hands sliding down her waist until they sat on her hips and Y/N’s arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

“Is it too early to cash in on that offer?” 

“Offer?” Y/N repeated, raising her eyebrows as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

“I remember you saying something about ‘whatever I want’ earlier,” Bucky noted, his smile turning into more of a sly smirk than anything else.

“Buck,” Y/N said, voice so dangerously slow it was almost sultry, teasing. “You know we’ve only been here for an hour, right?”

“It might as well’ve been an eternity with your wearing this dress,” He remarked, his hands moving back up and down her waist. “You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me, doll.”

Biting her lip and doing her best to ignore the goosebumps that raised on the back of her neck, Y/N took a half step forward so that they were pressed flush against each other and pushed up on her toes. “I think I could probably guess,” She whispered in his ear, breath hot against his neck. 

Y/N smiled as she heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his grip tighten on her hips.

“Are we taking this downstairs?” She asked, still just inches away from his ear.

“God, yes.”

—

Bucky wasted absolutely no time once he and Y/N were back in her room. He kissed her hard as his body pressed hers against her door, hands squeezing and groping down her sides. 

He slid one arm behind her, grasping the zipper of her dress and pulling it down harshly. Y/N just managed to push his suit jacket off of his shoulders and onto the ground before his hands were at her waist, and he didn’t have to tug hard at the silk soft material of her dress before it was sliding down her body and revealing the black lace bra and panties she wore under it.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” And he was on his knees in front of her, trailing sloppy, wet kisses from the edge of her panties upwards as he slowly stood up, hands gripping her hips so hard there would surely be bruises the next morning.

“Oh, would you hurry up already,” Y/N whined, grabbing his tie and pulling him up so that she could catch his lips in a rough kiss. 

Still holding his tie, she pulled Bucky to the side along with her and curved so that she was walking backwards towards her bed.

Quickly kicking her heels off and to the side, Y/N bent her knees one by one so that she was kneeling on the side of the bed, her hands fumbling to undo his tie before quickly moving to his shirt while he went to work on his belt. 

She smiled against him as she reached the last button on his shirt and pushed it to the floor, and it was soon joined by Bucky’s pants and boxers as he pulled them both down

Y/N couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as Bucky pushed her back, finally breaking their kiss, as he climbed onto the bed and between her legs.

His metal hand snaked behind her back to her bra, almost snapping the clasp as he pulled it off her chest and tossed it over his shoulder. “You better be ready for me, Doll, because there is no way I can take this slow.”

"Always for-” And he was kissing her hard, not giving her any time to finish her sentence before he was slamming into her.

Y/N screamed his name as he immediately started his fast pace, fucking her into the mattress so hard his pelvic bone brushed against her clit.

“Fuck, Doll you’re so tight, feel so fucking good.“ He hissed, burying his face into her hair, his breath hot and heavy on her neck as she arched her back against him, moving to dig her nails into his back.

Without warning, Bucky gripped onto Y/N’s legs and hitched them over his shoulders, creating a new angle that let him hit even deeper inside of her with every thrust.

"Fuck!” She screamed, already feeling the familiar tight knot in the bottom of her stomach begin to wind.

“You looked so fucking good in that dress, Doll; could’ve fucked you in the middle of that room.”

His words alone almost sent her over the edge, but with the feel of Bucky stretching her walls and his hot breath against her skin and the sounds of their bodies moving together that filled the room she felt her release coming closer and closer.

“Fuck, Bucky I’m gonna come. Don’t stop- Fuck, James!” She cried, nails digging deeper into his back as she felt him shift slightly so that he brushed her g-spot with every thrust.

“That’s it, baby, scream my name for me.” Bucky’s thrust got sloppier as he spoke, and she knew he was close as well. “Come for me, baby, I know you can do it.”

All it took was one last snap of his hips before Y/N was coming completely undone under him, screaming his name as her orgasm washed over her in waves.

And Bucky was right behind her, the feel of her walls contracting around him all he needed to be sent over the edge, catching Y/N’s lips in a bruising kiss that stifled both of their moans.

Bucky softened their kiss as they both came down from their highs, settling his weight on top of her.

“I love you so fucking much, Doll,” He whispered, forehead leant against hers as he pulled out of her.

Y/N gave a breathless laugh. “I love you too.”


End file.
